Teacher's Pet
by Crimson Vixen
Summary: CloudReno yaoi. Reno is a student. Cloud is his teacher. Reno is tired of being in detention. Cloud is determined to teach the child a lesson. StudentTeacher relations. You've been warned.


**a/n: **This is a fic that was posted on LiveJournal a while back, only... it was under someone else's name. (this story, as well as several others.) I've decided that I don't like the feeling of someone else getting credit for something **_I_** did, so I'm posting it here on fanfiction so that credit can go where credit is due. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

--

--

**Final Fantasy VII**

_a fiction by Crimson Vixen_

**Teacher's Pet**

--

--

* * *

Reno crossed his arms sternly, propping his feet onto the desk, crossed at the ankles, and slouched deep into the hard seat. This was his seventh detention this month and it was only the second week. That had to be a new record.

Still, Mr. Strife seemed pretty peeved today. More than usual. Reno huffed, keeping his adolescent scowl in place even as his teacher strolled into the room, books tucked under one arm, unruly hair drooped (or gelled down, Reno couldn't tell) and thin reading glasses perched atop the tip of his fine nose. Chin held high and posture naturally straight and perfect, he set the books down on the front desk.

His teacher was unreasonably pretty, but that didn't stop Reno from disliking the man. Cloud Strife, his teacher and mentor and honorary pain in the neck, swaggered gracefully to his desk and swatted his dirtied boots off the already destroyed surface. Reno made an offended expression and stood abruptly, glaring at the attractive educator, puffing his developing chest out.

"You, Reno… are one troubled kid," the adviser said, extending a metal pointer stick with just the flick of the wrist. "And based on your streak of detentions, it looks as though I have to teach you a lesson."

The redheaded student spat bitterly to the side, then released a strange choked gasp when his least favorite teacher slid a warm hand down his uniform.

"S… sir?" Reno questioned warily, brows lowered in confusion and mouth slightly agape. His teacher's hand slid across his collarbone teasingly and migrated to a hardening nipple. The young pupil found himself holding his breath, teeth biting down on his lower lip.

"Shh…" the blonde instructor instructed. "Don't disrespect your superiors. Turn around."

He didn't give the boy the chance, really, forcing him to spin around and bending that juvenile slender body over one of the classroom desks. Reno's body twitched in tense, hesitant resistance, but still obeyed when his teacher told him to hold the desks edges.

Irritably, he rested his chin on the hard flat surface. Why was he letting some lousy educator tell him what to do? His teeth grinded at the thought.

"Since nothing I say seems to work, I'm thinking the old fashioned way is the only method to get it into your head to behave," he announced as he looped his hands under the rebellious youth's hips and took off his belt. Reno made a sound that grew into a growl when his teacher yanked his trousers down to his scrawny ankles.

"What the hell are you doing!?" the boy shouted, slim frame trying to stand up again, only for it to get pushed back down. The redhead gasped and yelped sharply when something stung at his rear.

"The Fuck -- !?" and then he was hit again and again, until Reno was sure his ass was apple red. Were they still allowed to do this kind of thing?

Pressing his cheek to the desk, he formed a death grip on the sides, teeth clenching.

That fresh, pure, youthful body writhed and wriggled free of the awkward situation, fair skin burning pink as he quickly pulled his pants up and glared at his teacher.

"The hell was that!?"

To tell the truth, it wasn't something he expected, and Reno didn't want to understand why the experience wasn't as unpleasant as it should have been.

"You've got quite a mouth on you, Reno," the higher-up scolded, grasping the small smooth wrists of the sexily resistant troublemaker, backing the cursing child up until he was pinned to the blackboard. Reno gurgled something unimportant as their hips meshed, his back rubbing against the board's surface, smearing tonight's math homework and nose tingling with the scent of dusty dry chalk.

And soon their faces were close enough to provide heat.

A teacher should have tasted gross, dull. But Cloud Strife tasted spicy and tangy, lively, and he smelled of flowers. His hands were soft but demanding, his hips were skilled, tongue quick and greedy.

And the boy… the boy was sweet and pure and young, surprisingly inexperienced but satisfying, his body so precious and innocent – begging to be handled – his tongue hot and adventurous.

Reno moaned into his teacher's mouth, whining hungrily and whimpering with need. The teacher pulled away and Reno panted heavily, spittle dripping over his lip from the juicy, exhilarating kiss that he wasn't ready to end.

It was so wrong, so wrong, but that was why he was here: because he misbehaved.

"Teach me more…" Reno huskily demanded with a half-lidded gaze. The teacher complied to his pupil; after all, students deserved individual attention. He released the boy's hands and cupped his ass, tight and refreshing, to pull him closer before running his wise hands through Reno's disheveled hair. The boy responded by draping his arms lazily around the older man's shoulders, hips jutting forward to touch his.

Reno practically purred. He never saw himself being any teachers pet. In fact he hated them. But Gaia was he willing to be one now…Even if he was thinkin gof it in a totally different way.

The professor tore away and stared professionally at the teen and his unfilled desire. With a smile, the older man straightened his clothes. Leaving the energetic rebel unfinished would either teach him a lesson or bring him back for more. He didn't mind either outcome. The thought of a dangerous youth like Reno on his knees was strikingly alluring.

"Here," he said, dropping two erasers into Reno's loose grasp. "Clean these."

And with that, the teacher left, leaving Reno and his blinking green eyes in the empty dark classroom to think about what he'd done and the lesson he had learned. For the first time in a long time, he'd learned a lot.

In puffs of suffocating chalk dust, the redheaded menace planned tomorrow's prank.


End file.
